Field
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for changing the operating condition of a memory device.
Related Art
A semiconductor device, for example a System-On-Chip (SoC) device, is often required to work in a low power mode to save energy or a high performance mode to achieve a maximum number of operations per second. An embedded memory is often one of the major limiting components of a SoC chip for performance and power consumption. Low-power operation often involves reducing the supply voltage of the SoC chip, while high performance operation often calls to increase supply voltage (Vdd over drive). However, reducing or increasing the supply voltage in memories may lead to functional failures while reading or writing the memory content.